Community Fads
This page is free for editing, so you may add your own Gamecraft Meme into the queue. Note that you must put your signature after your submission to proves that you own it. Community Memes/ fads are features that becomes popular on the web due to unknown reasons. Many of them came from glitches, bugs, funny actions, or in the case of Gamecraft: the results of random programmings. Current Fads Herobrine I want... YOUR SOUL... ~Herobrine to his victims. Herobrine was already a Minecraft Meme before Gamecraft was even made. He is rumored to be the ghost of Notch's dead brother, although Notch denies the rumour. All these years since the creation of Minecraft, Herobrine was seen in many Minecraft Youtube videos, and rarely in Garry's Mod and other games. He has also made occasional cameo appearances in Mojang's medias, such as the Wedding Weekend Poster. He was also joked "being removed" in several changelogs of Minecraft, and in 1.2.5 there was a line saying "Removed all ghost entities under the command of Lord Herobrine". Soon, a mod made for Herobrine was created, and many Herobrine-related mods followed that. There was also a premium player named Herobrine on the Minecraft account lists. The owner of the account is still unknown. Butter BUUUUTTTEEERRRRR!!!!! ~Sky the Kid RS on seeing bunches of Gold. The Butter Meme originated from SkytheKidRS's (youtube Skydoesminecraft) habit of calling Gold "butter" and faking a rage when he sees a lot of them bunched together. SkythekidRS's subscribers, called the Sky Army, has assumed his habit, calling everything Gold "butter". Although those whom follow Adamzonetopmarks as well tends to call it "butter object of Justice". Gold of Justice Take this, you bally cad! Taste the Golden Sword of Justice! ~GameChap attacking mobs with his Golden Sword The Gold of Justice Meme originated from GameChap (youtube Adamzonetopmarks) and BertieChap's ways of calling things made of Gold "object of Justice" Beside having the Golden Sword of Justice in Minecraft, GameChap has also made several Justice things on other games, example of the "Minigun of Justice" in Team Fortress 2 and the "Storm Rifle of Justice" in Halo 4. Accident Prone Bertie Bertie! What have you done, man?! ~GameChap reacting to the faked destructions in his video Like the Gold of Justice Meme, Accident Prone Bertie originated from GameChap's Minecraft videos where destructions of GameChap's House, a Testificate Village, or a Witch Hut via explosions or other mod-things are ineminent in the end of the videos. Everyone thought that BertieChap did it on purpose, though the owners of the Adamzonetopmarks account may have been roleplaying... Until Then Until Theeeeennnnn... ~GameChap ending all of his videos except animations. The Until Then Meme also came from GameChap's videos, in which he ends off his videos with "Until then...". It is unknown why this developed as a Meme. Further investigations are required. Diggin' Minecraft Style Diggin' Minecraft Style... ~Tryhardninja singing the lyrics of Minecraft Style. Again, it is unknown why this term developed to be a Meme. Although people find it amusing for rhyming with "Oppa Gangnam Style". However, the latter was originally sung with a Korean accent. "Minecraft Style" also happens to be a parody music video based on PSY's "Gangnam Style". Nope.Jar Nope... ~The Engineer from Team Fortress 2. Nope.Jar is a Meme based on the Team Fortress 2 Meme "Nope.avi", where the Engineer enters the scene (the background was speculated to be Dustbowl), his hardhat floats away from his head, then he says "Nope", and his neck elongates, allowing him to catch his hat without using his hand. In Nope.Jar, an Engineer Avatar was seen approaching the camera in a simillar fashion, but instead of the floating hardhat, he was confronted by a sissling sound (could be a Creeper), then he says "Nope" and floats away. Painis Cobblecake I am Painis Cupcake, I will eat you. ~Painis Cupcake to his last victim before turning into Cobblecake. Painis Cupcake (AKA P***s Cupcake) was also a Team Fortress 2 Meme. It came from the Soldier's quote "Pain is weakness leaving the body" and his Kamikaze Taunt "Cupcakes I will eat...". Painis Cupcake is originally created by Youtube user Rubberfruit. In one particular video, called "Painis Cupcake eats Steve", the default Minecraft character shows up in 2Fort, and met Painis Cupcake in person. Painis then proceeds to eat him. But a few seconds later, he experienced what seems to be food poisoning, and then his head turns into a Cobblestone Block. And that's how Painis Cobblecake was born. Hax HHHHHAAAAAXXXXX!!!! ~Dr Hax attacking hackers and his enemies. Dr Hax (AKA Hax, Haxor, Dr Hacks) is a Cheat-Controlling entity that dwells in Garry's Mod, whenever someone cheats or attacks him, he shouts "HHHHAAAAAXXXXXX!!!!" and throws a PC Monitor at the player/ entity, which is ensured death no matter how much HP the victim has (It is found that even SHROUD with a whopping 5000 HP was one-hitted by Hax). His projectiles will ignore all form of cheating and hacks except God Mode, which deactivates damage completely. Ironically, Hax can sometimes end up Haxing himself, which in turn, kills him. Dr Hax is an unlockable Mob in Gamecraft, he can be unlocked by beating the Block Life game at least once. After doing so, the player will be notified with a message on his Gamecraft/ Minecraft Account that reads "Dr Hax has been unlocked". The player can then spawn him with "/spawnnpc hax". Because of Dr Hax's high amount of HP (1 million!), it isn't even possible to kill him in any way, except to delete him with the command "/killnpc hax" and throwing his own Monitors at him. Hax's Monitors are ensured death regardless of the victim's HP. One player posted a video on Youtube testing Hax's attacks at various mobs. Said player tested it on: #the Smile Dog from Creepy-Pasta-Craft (with 9001 HP), and it got one-hitted. #SPC-173 from Secure, Craft, Protect (rumored to be infinite). Which, again, one-hitted the mob. #Herobrine himself (10000), was also one-hitted. #the Slender Man, another mob that gets one-hitted. #A Hax Clone, one-hitted as well. #Chuck Norris, he may have teleported out of the way, but he was found dead upon teleportation. Dr Hax's ability, nicknamed the Hax Gun, can be unlocked by killing Hax with all three possible way in one life (which is by using the Gravity Gun and throws his Monitors at him, breaking the block below Hax and make him fall into the void, or by tricking him into Haxing himself). When unlocked, the player will be able to kill Hax with it without being shot back at. Strangely, certain weapons, despite doing damage, doesn't make Hax hax the attacker, such as a Acid Blower. Hax will hax the player if he is hit by any potion, including a Regenerating Potion. If hit by a homing projectile, Hax will shoot at where the projectile was produced, rather than what produced it (such as the Homing Missile Launcher) Hax can also be lit on fire, however he doesn't seem to be harmed by it (despite haxing the player that did so)